Going The Distance
by Werelock94
Summary: While on holiday with her friends in Seattle three years ago, Welsh girl Cari & her life were changed forever when she met Brady Collins. Brady, part of the resident wolf pack imprinted on her & so far their love has survived the test of time and distance. But can they get through what's in-store for them next? Or will it all be too much? /Non-Canon
1. Chapter 1

Heaving a sigh I fought my way to the front of the queue for the luggage carrousel, eyeing my suitcase with determined eyes I grabbed at the worn handle dragging it off the belt. The tiny plastic wheels clattered to the floor; there was a quick snap as I clicked the handle into place, now content that my belongings were safely back in my supervision - and not off on their own holiday half way around the world - I made my way to the pick-up point of Seattle International Air Port.

I don't know about you, but I always feel a thousand times calmer once I've safely landed and got my suitcase back in my own hands. With and air of satisfaction about me I strode through the airport with my faithful Zebra print suitcase _shushing _along the floor behind me.

I spied my rowdy group of friends waiting near the glass sliding doors that would soon lead us out into the wonderful thing I liked to call, Fresh Air.

"Jesus! About time!" James shouted as I made my way over to them.  
Rolling my eyes I replied "Haven't you learned yet? Never rush a woman!" Looking me up and down James appraised my efforts.

"And there was us wondering what the hell was taking you so long in the bathroom" he gestured at me.

Feigning exasperation, I narrowed my eyes at him "I did my best with the limited resources I had okay! Its hard to imitate a shower in an Aeroplane toilet y'know" Pinching the baggy sleeve of his Superman hoodie i chided him "_Some _of us like to make an effort"

"Ever the skill full one Red" grinning he bumped his shoulder with mine "you look amazing no matter what, your just lucky you have someone to make an effort for"

Swatting him on the arm I laughed off his comment, now was not the time to launch into a discussion about James Morgan's Tragic Love Life, the never ending Saga. In fact not even after about two bottles of wine was it time to even approach the topic.

I immediately felt the butterflies that I had been fighting, return with a vengeance. They must have known that _now_ time had run out, there were no more journeys to be made, no more hours to wait I was finally back in Seattle. All I had to do was walk through the glass doors and he would be there, waiting for me like all the times before. He would take me in his arms, lift me off the floor and swing me around while he showered me with kisses.

My stomach lurched at the thought. The butterflies seemed more like a swarm of wasps this time because, this time would be different. Well different for me at least, this time I was hiding something. My face flushed at the guilt, would he be able to sense it? I hoped not. I felt my palms start to sweat and become slippery against the handle of my bag.

Maddie's commanding voice pierced through my haze of guilt "They're here, finally! Let's go gang!"

Together all nine of us made our way out of the exit, towards the parking lot. The heavy doors slid open and immediately I could smell the change in the air, my smile returned as I saw who was waiting for me, leaning against his truck idling in the mid-day sun. I was determined that my secret would not ruin our sweet reunion, even if there were eight other crazy people here to share it with us.

Stepping out onto the ash plant I felt the sun warm my cool skin and I welcomed it, it was a relief to be free of the air-conditioned hell. Squaring my shoulders I shook the thoughts that had been bothering me, imaging them flying back into the hustle and bustle of the airport where they were to stay.

If only it would be that simple.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hunny" his deep voice washed over me like a wave, calming me and exciting me all at the same time. His lips found mine in seconds, giving me a kiss so passionate it was probably inappropriate for public eyes.

Breaking away and after one final peck I was finally able to reply "Brady" that was all I could manage before I was cut off by James hollering from over by the minny bus.  
"Oh put her down will you!"

Stepping closer to Brady, I wrapped my arms around his waist "Shut up James! Here" I gestured to my bag "take this with you, I'm going with Brady"

"What I surprise" James grumbled playfully with a wink he replied "Don't do anything I wouldn't do! Oh and don't forget we've got dinner with the Cullen's tonight. So don't be gone all night"

"Yeah, yeah I know"

Seth appeared from behind the front of Brady's truck "Welcome back Cari!" he wore is famous smile as he grabbed me from Brady and engulfed me in a bear hug.  
I couldn't help but laugh once he'd set me back on my feet I swatted him playfully "Hi Seth! Thanks again for picking everyone up, you saved our lives"

"Ahh no problem, im happy to help" Seth looked me up and down "looking good as always Cari" he beamed.

That earned a protective growl from behind me, so low only I could hear "hey now Seth, she's mine" I felt Brady's arms wrap around me from behind.

"Yeah well anyone can look good when they spend three hours changing into a new outfit and doing their hair and make-up before we land" Arching an eyebrow James added "That's not how she looked when we left for the airport this morning, I can tell you"

"James!" I hissed blushing deeply, the guys laughed good naturedly, I heard James cackle as he sauntered over to the minny bus pulling my Zebra print bag behind him. I had to admit, it suited him.

"Have fun guys, see you back on the rez!" Seth shouted as he climbed into the bus with everyone else.

Brady helped me into his truck shutting the door gently, the familiar smell of leather, Brady and the truck in general greeted me like an old friend. Smiling to myself I suddenly realized how quiet and peaceful it was in the here, with no one to throw insults at me or anyone to greet here to distract me, the guilt returned.

I gulped as I watched Brady cross to the other side and get in with a small huff. Immediately I knew he could sense something was up, he looked at me raising his dark brow "Something wrong babes?"

"No" I laughed, getting onto my knees I leant over and kissed him. It had been three long months since I'd last been able to do this so I was making the most of it. Brady hummed in approval as I ran my hands up over his broad shoulders and wove my fingers into his short hair, deepening the kiss.

After a couple of minutes I decided that I needed to breath and pulled away, feeling his hot breath fan over my face and his fingers gently wave their way into my hair, I finally felt much better.

Once I was safely seated back over on my side he asked me again was everything okay "Yes, im fine. I'm probably just tired after travelling I picked nervously at the frayed leather seat, blushing slightly as I remembered it was the motion of my jeans being pulled down by Brady and the button getting caught that had caused said fray.

"Okay then" he conceded but his tone said that he clearly didn't believe me. The engine rumbled to life and we pulled out of the parking lot, I wound down the window letting the un-usually warm breeze flow in.

"It's strange not having the Cullen's meet us at the airport with everyone else" Brady just grunted in response and I noticed his knuckles turn white has his grip on the wheel tightened.

"The suns shining, what did you expect them to do?"

I studied him carefully, it had been three almost four long months since the last time I was with Brady the last thing I wanted to do was upset him or cause an argument not half an hour after being back in the country.

"I didn't mean it like that Brad, it's just strange not seeing the usual welcome party that's all. I was at least expecting more people than just you and Seth, where are the others?"

His jaw flexed as he continued to stare straight ahead "They're busy. There's been some activity lately that we don't like. Sorry the welcome party wasn't big enough for you, next time we'll bring flags" he said bitterly

"Oh" was all I could say. Pretending to sulk I turned my attention back to the window.

After a few minutes of silence I felt his warm hand squeeze my thigh gently "Hey, im sorry. I didn't mean to snap like that. I've just been stressed lately and with you not here it's been difficult. I missed you so much" He laced his fingers with mine lifting my hand to his mouth he kissed it gently, turning me to a puddle of goo on the seat

"I've missed you too, I love you" I said softly.

He smiled warmly at me "I love you too. You hungry?" he asked hopefully.

"Starving" I grinned "Aeroplane food isn't as nice as they make it out to be y'know. And since im all dressed nice I think we defiantly should go get some food"

We pulled into the parking lot of a little restaurant just outside of Seattle on our way back to Forks, I recognised this place instantly. It was one of the places we went when we first started dating.

"Aww your such a softie" I giggled, he wrapped his arm around me as we made our way in to the building.

An over excited waitress greeted us "Table for two?" she sang, eyeing up Brady as if I wasn't standing right there in front of her.

Unable to bite back my sarcastic remark I commented "No four" I feigned shock "You just insulted our two invisible friends!"

Brady barked a laugh, the waitress shot me a dirty and shocked look all at once. She clearly wasn't expecting me to be British and neither by the looks of it, was she expecting me to embarrass her like that. She stood there a little unsure of what to do.

"Yes, table for two" Brady managed between laughs.

She stalked off leading us to our table. We slid into the booth and the waitress begrudgingly asked us what we would like to drink. Taking our orders she left us with the menus and a promise that she'd be right back.

Still laughing Brady looked at his menu "She's probably going to spit in my drink" I commented casually.

"I would too if that had been me" he shot back "You were mean"

"Baby" I pouted "im always mean!"

"What was that all about anyway? She was being nice to us"

I stood up abruptly and slid in next to Brady on his side of the booth. Resting my hand dangerously high on his thigh I looked up at him and fluttered my eyelashes innocently.

"Didn't you see the way she was looking at you?" I asked resting my cheek on his huge bicep.

Brady coughed nervously as my hand needed his thigh gently; his tanned skin started to look a little flushed.

"No, I was too busy looking at you"

"Bullshit!" I laughed a little too loudly, earning a few turned heads. "You were too busy thinking about what's going to happen when we get back to your place"

He grinned hungrily at me, after attacking my lips with his, he rested his forehead against mine he breathed "God I've missed you"

My heart started to beat faster at the intensity of his words "I've missed you too" I licked my lips tasting him there "We've got a lot of catching up to do"


	3. Chapter 3

Back in the truck on the road to Forks I started to feel a little sick, it's been happening a lot lately right after I eat so the sudden feel of wanting to vomit was nothing new to me and was also nothing to suddenly worry about. I felt the skin on my arms pebble with Goosebumps as a weird coolness settle over me, my mouth start to water and that's always a bad sign. I hunched over a little and wrapped my arms around myself to try and tame the pain in my stomach.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brady's' head snap in my direction, his eyes worried.  
"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Oh god, I think im going to be sick!" usually I was able to keep it down long enough for it to pass, but the greasy pasta id just eat was not helping and by the feel of it, was about to make a re-appearance "Pull over, quick!"

The truck swerved to the side of the road, I threw the door open just in time. Emptying the content of my stomach onto the side of the road, my eyes started to water and I started to sweat a little.

Slumping back in the seat Brady brushed my hair to the side. His dark eyes studied me carefully he was waiting to see if I was about to throw up all over him, or the inside of his truck. "I'm fine, I'm fine" I told myself, more than him "it's probably just one of those stupid bugs going around"

He frowned a little but nodded in agreement "Yea probably"

The fact that I knew it _probably_ wasn't a sickness bug stayed buried in the back of my mind. I knew exactly what it _probably _was and it scared the hell out of me. I'd rather live in denial for the time being, than admit to myself or anyone else for the matter what it could be.

"Just take me back to yours please" I asked him, leaning my head against the window looking the picture of self-pity.

"Don't you want to go the hotel and see everyone?" confusion laced his voice.

"No, I just spent the last…" I mentally calculated how long we'd been travelling for, taking longer than was necessary just to add to the effect "-the last twenty hours with them._ In close confinement_. I'll see them tonight. After all I'm here to be with you, not them"

"That's a little mean, their your friends" he paused "But yeah, I see your point."

The familiar crunch of tires on gravel filled my ears as we pulled up in front of Brady's house. Which he shared with Seth, Collin and Embry may I add. It was soon drowned out by the welcoming shouting and hooting of exactly those people.

"Welcome home Red!" Collin shouted as I slid down out of the truck, making my way over to the porch where they were all gathered.

Shooting him a playful glare I pretended to be annoyed at his comment "This isn't my home Collin, im Welsh remember?"

"Yeah, how could I forget?" he mocked my accent terribly.

"Shut up and leave her alone!" Brady shouted at them as he came up behind me, he ushered me into the house away from them.

I spied my suitcase at the bottom of the stairs as I turned to Seth about to ask him what was going on he was answering me already

"I thought you'd be coming straight here" he looked a little smug that his prediction had been right "so it made sense to just bring it back here with me after I dropped everyone off at the hotel"

"Ah" I replied "You are so sufficient Seth, that's why I love you!" he blushed at my compliment and looked at the floor as if to say 'oh shucks'

After freshening up a little I promised myself id only unpack what was needed for tonight, only to fail immediately and end up unpacking the whole lot anyway.

I padded down the stairs already feeling like I was at home again. The familiarity of the wood flooring and the homely decour of the house, also added greatly to the list of reasons why i never wanted to leave. I felt more at home here than i did in my own country. I found the guys lounging in the living room on the sofas watching 'The Game'.

There was always a bloody game on in this house.

Climbing onto Brady's lap and snuggled into him like a cat, almost purring with contentment.

"Feeling better?" he asked me quietly as he ran his hands up and down my back soothingly. That in combination with feeling his warm breath tickle my neck made me shiver lightly.

"Yeah, much better now" I smiled up at him, kissing him firmly on the lips.

"Ugh, my eyes! Stop it!" Embry, being his usual good-natured-over-dramatic-self shouted "You've been back all of what?" he made a point of looking at his watch "_Two hours_ and your already dry humping him in front of us"

I felt Brady's chest rumble with a playful growl, I threw a pillow at Embry and told him to shut it.

"So, who's going to fill me in on everything that's been happening around here then?" I asked even though I knew it would be hard/borderline impossible to divert their attention away from the television. There were a few grunts of 'Nothing much' and that was the end of that.

Brady had already filled me in on what had happened back at the restaurant, and the truth was nothing much really _had _happened.

I decided I'd go out in a limb and wait and see what gossip the Cullen's would have ready for me tonight. I was counting on Rosalie and Alice not to disappoint.

* * *

**AN:** So far the story's had roughly about 70 views, thank you guys so much! But i do ask one teeny tiny thing of you, if you like it would you please let me know in a review? I do personally reply to all reviews because, well, they mean a lot. And i like to thank you all :) Any suggestions you guys might have are also welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop complaining!?" I snapped at Brady, id had enough of listening to him moaning about having to go for dinner with the Cullen's.  
I knew full well that if he had the choice he would much rather spend the evening with me locked in his bedroom, or failing that would rather be with the guys playing on the PlayStation, having some beers and watching rubbish TV.

But unluckily for him, he didn't have a choice.

Brady was even grumpier than usual because, well, he hadn't got any yet. After id snuggled into him I just felt like resting me eyes for a couple of minutes and then the next thing I knew I was waking up on Brady's bed. I was tired from the jet lag and just generally drained so when he popped in to check if I was awake and attempted to have some fun I fobbed him off with that excuse and one that I had to get ready for dinner.

We pulled up outside the Cullen's; Brady cut the engine and drew my attention when he made no attempt to leave the truck. He studied me with an even but equally piercing gaze.

"What's wrong with you?" his voice was deep and dangerous, a tone I did not like being direct at me.

I refused to break eye contact with him for as long as possible, trying my hardest not to show the guilt that I felt, slowly rotting its way into my core.  
I felt like I had a big neon sign flashing above my head, letting him know that I was hiding something from him.

I squirmed in my seat, finally breaking eye contact with him after realising that I probably wouldn't need a neon sign after all. He was a wolf, and I was his mate, I bet his wolfy senses could pick up on the fact that I was keeping something from him with no problem at all. He was probably pretending that he didn't know what was wrong with me, as a way to make me suffer.

"Well, Cari?" he promoted "I'm not a mind reader, that's Edward. You have to actually _speak_ to me" he spat out Edward's name as if it was something foul.

I shot him a dark look as I slid out of the truck "Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!" I shouted and slammed the door in frustration, stalking off towards the house.

He was behind me in seconds "Oooooo!" he mocked me in a high pitch voice, I could hear the smile in his voice "If looks could kill, aye?"

Pressing the door bell, I added with finality "If looks could kill Brady, you'd be dead long ago"

As usual we didn't speak to each other any more after out argument, and I was grateful for the distraction that everyone provided. I was so relieved to see my friends again, Cullen's included.

Everyone showered each other with hugs and kisses before we all split up pairing off with our favourite members of the family.

"So… I couldn't help over hearing what went on outside, is there anything you want to talk about?" Rosalie asked me quietly as she pressed a cool glass of white wine into my hand. I emptied the glass rather quickly, welcoming the sweet but slightly bitter taste.

"Not right now, no" I swallowed hard, she let it go accepting that I would come to her when I was ready. I tried my best at acting cheerful "So what's the gossip, what have I missed?"

I finally felt myself start to relax as we sank down onto the sofa in the lounge engrossed in our conversation about who was dating who now, and who was wearing last season's fashion. Maybe it was Rosalie's company or maybe it was the second glass of wine, or maybe it was just the combination of both that had finally managed to lift my spirits.

"Anyway, enough about Jessica Stanley and her poor fashion sense tell me what's up with you and Brady?" she flicked her perfectly teased hair over her shoulder, preparing to listen to me intently.

Groaning I took another sip of my wine "It's just difficult to explain" she raised a perfect eyebrow at me "Okay, it's not _difficult_ to explain as such. I suppose it's just difficult for me to admit. I don't want to admit it, because I don't want it to be true."

"Don't want _what _to be true?" she was so caught up in what I was saying, she was almost whispering.

Just as I was about to open my mouth, I saw Brady standing in the door way watching and listening. Judging by the look on his face he was furious, no not just furious he was seething. Seething that I was about to open up and confide in Rosalie – a vampire – and not him, my soul mate.

The look on his face made me want to burst into tears there and then.

As if they picked up on the tension in the room, everyone started to do things all at once. Esme rushed in and announced that dinner was served, Jacob suddenly made an appearance and looked like he needed to talk to Brady rather urgently, and Rosalie and Edward both started jabbering in my ears.

"He'll be okay" Edward re-assured me "Everything will be fine, you shouldn't worry"

I was ushered into my seat, completely oblivious to everything that was going on around me, people were chatting away, fussing over where they were sitting and who's glass needed topping up. I must have looked like a zombie sitting there locked in a silent conversation with Edward.

_How can I not worry? __He's going to go mental! And now__ he's even more pissed off! It's going to__ make everything so much worse!_

Edward shook his head from across the table as if to say 'no he won't' _  
_

_Let's not pretend here Edward, he's going to go insane._

I think I had a little internal break down as I came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn't be safe for me to tell Brady while I was alone. What if he went off on one completely and phased on me?

Edward shook his head again. I decided I didn't want to talk to him any more he was being too optimistic for my liking. He grinned at me from across the table watching me as I sank down the rest of my wine.

The food – what little I eat – tasted absolutely beautiful. Everyone was locked in loud boisterous conversation around me, normally something I would happily be participating in, but tonight I just sat in my own little bubble, a ball of nerves, just me and the bottle of wine that had been placed in front of me.

I probably shouldn't be drinking this much, or _any_ for that matter but I needed something to take the edge off. Brady was sitting next to me, pretending to be highly involved in whatever debate was going on.

As friends and especially when we're around the Cullen's we usually always wander off onto some random topic of discussion when we go out for food or attend dinner parties, tonight apparently the top was The Royal Family, and how lazy or non-lazy there were. At one point it was even questioned whether we -as British citizens- needed them at all.

"You'll never guess who's pregnant!" Renesmee practically had to bellow over everyone to be heard, there was a little hush as everyone around the table listened closely. That of course left the noise of my fork clattering to the plate the loudest sound in the room.

My cheeks burnt and I felt like my stomach had just dropped through my backside onto the floor. I glared at Edward, then Rosalie in turn furious with them.

I noticed the eyes of my friends and also the eyes of Brady shoot me brief funny looks before they turned their attention back to Renesmee "Kate Middleton!" she continued "She's pregnant!" the loud conversation resumed.

"Excuse me" I murmured to anyone who was close enough to hear, pushing myself away from the table I refused to make eye contact with anyone and made a dash for the bathroom furthest away from the dining room.

"Ohhhh! Someone's had too much wine!" I heard Emmett's voice followed by his loud laughter follow me up the stairs.

For once I didn't care if that's what they thought; I was usually the first one to be sick after drinking anyway. Tonight I was grateful to Emmett for putting that probable idea in their heads.

I burst into the bathroom and threw up for the second time that day.

After a couple of minutes there was a light knock on the door followed by a "Can I come in?"

I was still sitting on the bathroom floor when Rosalie pushed the door open.

"Oh Cari, what's wrong?" she helped lift me off the floor and clean myself up. That's when I caved, I burst into tears not caring that the people with sensitive ears downstairs could probably hear everything I was saying.

Between sobs I managed to get out "Rose, I'm so scared"

"Why?" she questioned honestly, of course Rosalie would see no reason to be scared of something like this.

"I've not had a period since I last left Forks to go back home! I've been being sick a lot these past couple of weeks. And-" I added with a little pathetic sob "my boobs hurt"

"Honey," she soothed "I'm sure everything is going to be okay, have you done a test yet?"

"No" I answered honestly.

"Well then, don't get upset until you know for definite" she helped me clean my face up –again- and re do my make-up in silence.

"The odds aren't exactly in my favour though, are they?" I asked meekly

She studied me carefully; deciding what answer was best

"No" she said almost silently "No, they're not"

As I looked at her, only then did I catch the movement of something, or rather someone, in the reflection of the mirror behind her.

I stood up off the edge of the bath, gathering myself as I strode towards the door, ready to yell at whoever had been sneaking around outside, when I came face to face with Brady.

* * *

**AN:** personally, I'm really satisfied with this chapter. I hope you guys are too!


	5. Chapter 5

He was fuming. His face refused to give away any indication of emotion; it was his eyes that did it. We just started at each other for what felt like an eternity, no one speaking, barely even breathing.

"You seriously have nothing to say?!" Brady suddenly shouted at me, I recoiled in shock. His jaw was set hard, grinding his teeth in anger "You seemed to have plenty to say to _her_!" he spat, glaring behind me at Rosalie.

"Brady i-" I wasn't even sure what I was trying to say, he cut me off regardless.

"NO Carie, okay just no! Don't even bother! You've been acting strange from the second you saw me" he took an abrupt step back, turning his body away from me. Just as fast, he turned sharply back towards me and for a split second I thought that he was actually going to lash out at me. I winced instinctively, eyes shut tight.

When nothing happened, I slowly opened them. Brady was just staring at me, looking pissed off and a little shocked. Probably more pissed off though. His eyes racked over me, almost in disgust. "And this is the reason why" he gestured towards me.

And that's what got to me the most, the look. I felt tears roll down my cheeks before I even realised I was crying. Eyes blurred, I ran past him down the stairs and straight out of the front door. The silence that was coming from the dining room didn't escape my notice.

My brain and my body were exhausted but I ran as fast as I possibly could down the Cullen's drive.

I'd struggled through the past three months, worried sick about everything. Not just the worry of what Brady would say or do, but the worry that I could be or more to the point probably _was_ pregnant. I'm twenty years old for fuck sake! That thought, there and then in the middle of the Cullen's drive, in the middle of nowhere was the final nail in the coffin.

I felt my legs give way beneath me, and I hit the ground hard. I was too in shock to feel any pain and far too exhausted to care. It was if my body had just decided 'eh, why bother'.

I don't know how long I was there, kneeling on the floor just staring. I must have been the picture of hopelessness. I was too busy feeling sorry for myself to realise how pathetic it probably was.

Hearing the sound of Brady's truck rumbling down the driveway was what snapped me out of my daze. On wobbly legs I attempted to fast walk it to the end, it was a short lived attempted as his truck was alongside me in minutes.

"Get in the truck Carie!" ignoring him I kept walking, not even looking at him.

"Get in the truck!" he shouted at me again.

No matter what I felt like, I was not about to be spoken to like a piece of shit again by this man, my head snapped to face him "NO!" I shouted "Fuck you!"

The breaks of the car slammed on, and he was out of it in seconds. I tried to run but it was pointless, with his long legs he was right behind me in two strides.

Grabbing me by the arm he spun me to face him. He didn't shout this time, I suppose he knew it would get him nowhere with me. His tone was far from pleasant though, enough to send a shiver through you.

"I said-" He started "Get. In. The. Car" when he tried to pull me towards it, I dug my heels in and I shouted. It seemed shouting was the only way to get him to listen to me.

"And I said no, fuck you! You bastard!" I tried to push him away from me, but he didn't budge.

"No. I don't care what's going on, it's going to be pissing down with rain any time soon and you are not walking home, or _anywhere_ at night in the rain. Understood?"

This time I let him lead me to the truck, and he all but man handled me in.

I sat there in a defiant silence as he drove, turning myself away from him so he couldn't see me cry. Sooner than usual, we came to a stop. When I heard the door open and shut I finally allowed myself to look in his direction, Brady was jogging across the car park into the nearest drug store.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean no? You have to!" Brady snarled at me as he paced around the tiny kitchen.

Staring at the little white box on the table "No" I stated simply, and walked off into the living room.

There was a loud smash and a growl from the kitchen, followed by a stream of profanities.

I sank down onto the sofa, putting my head in my hands listening to the banging and crashing coming from the kitchen.

Maybe an hour or so later, I felt his weight next to me followed by the warm welcoming embrace of his arms; Brady shifted me so I was sitting on his lap.  
I buried face in the crook between his neck and shoulder and he let me cry freely. His strong arms held me in a protective cage as I clung to him, his hands running up and down my back soothingly.

"Why?" he asked me quietly "Why won't you take the test babe?"

"Because I'm scared" I mumbled.

Brady ran his nose along the bare skin of my shoulder and my neck, inhaling. He stared to kiss and almost suck at the pulse point of my neck. It's strange how this action can have so many different effects. He uses it to excite me, to calm me, to soothe me and to make me laugh.

He kissed his way up my neck, along my jaw and finally made his way to my mouth. He kissed me deeply, lovingly with raw passion. I knew and I'll always know that as long as he keeps kissing me like this, he loves me. It was his way of letting his guard down. Kissing me this way makes him vulnerable, it lets me know just how much he needs me.

When we finally broke apart he rested his forehead against mine, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, letting his hand cup my face.

"Carie" he mumbled, nudging his nose against mine, our lips touching lightly "Don't be scared. I know it's frightening, but I'm not going anywhere. You'll always have me"

After a little more crying, I agreed.

* * *

Opening the bathroom door, white stick in hand I went to find Brady in our room. He sat up from lying on the bed, looking at me expectantly

"Is it done?"

"Not yet" swallowing hard I added "it's not been two minutes yet"

I climbed on the bed, tucking myself under his arm and laid against the pillows. Brady turned himself towards me, propping himself up on his elbow and placed the test on my stomach. I closed my eyes and waited in silence.

"Times up" his deep voice startled me slightly, he must have noticed because he kissed me quickly whispering and apology. Brady picked up the test and turned it up right to face us both.

Two pink lines stared back.

I let my head drop back against the pillows in a huff; Brady's dark eyes looked from the test to me assessing my reaction, satisfied that I wasn't going to go hysterical, his mouth attacked mine.

"We're gonna' have a baby!" he shouted as he practically rolled over me, hand either side of my head, he leaned down and kissed me again. This reaction was not what I was expecting. When he was finally finished abusing my mouth with his, he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"Say something baby" he whispered.

"I- I don't know what to say Braid" I sucked in a ragged breath

"Just be honest" He smiled at me warmly

"Honestly? I don't know how to feel. Why are you so happy? I'm confused"

He laughed loudly, adding further to my confusion.

"How could I not be?! Babe, honestly-" He smiled wider "My mate, my sexy girlfriend, my soul mate, my best friend is going to have my baby!"

I frowned slightly "But I'm only twenty, and you're what? Twenty six? We're so young!" I exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter! I know you've always wanted a baby" he gave me a pointed look "I'm part wolf babe, I know how your mood changes when you watch Teen Mom, and any other baby related show on tv!" I had to laugh at his weird reference "And also, I know that I always wanted kids when I found my imprint, what does it matter? So it's happening a little sooner than expected. It's still _our_ baby; we'll still love it just as much."

How would I disagree with that? He was right.

"But you were so mad! I-how-"

Shaking his head he cut me off "I was mad because you didn't tell me" his dark eyes turned serious "I never ever want you to feel like you can't tell me anything"

I nodded "I was just scared"

"Don't be" he said with finality. "We will make this work Carie baby, I promise" grinning he added "I love you so much"

"I love you too"

I know I can trust my Brady, and I know we'll make this work.

* * *

**AN: This is for anyone interested. The reason here's been such a time gap between the last chapter and this one is because, when I started this story I was off work sick for a month. Then I finally got the job I always wanted, and went through the process of changing my job! I also passed my driving test and bought my first ever car. I knew I would eventually finish this story, and now I have!**


End file.
